


Blood and Soulmarks

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Gore, First Meetings, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Murder Husbands, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steter Week, There is only one scene, Werewolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter creeps through the dark alleyway, towards his newest target only to be beat to it by a handsome man.----Steter Week:Day 3: Murder Husbands and Soulmates





	Blood and Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many ideas for this day and it was hard to narrow down which direction I wanted to go.
> 
> Unbeta'd and all mistakes are my own.

The wolf crept through the sketchy part of town slipping in between the depleted buildings and pools of stall water. 

He had just recently moved to town and was on the prowl for his first kill in his in home.

His sensitive nose picked up the scents of garbage and piss. A scream caught his attention and he followed the yells.

“Fucking woman,” a man towered over a prostitute punching her screamed. “Did you think you could double cross me.”

The woman whimpered and held her hands in front of her face. Her left eye was swollen and one of her breasts was exposed, her tiny top torn and hanging down.

“I didn’t. I swear,” the woman protested.

Peter let the wolf take over as he dropped down on all fours. It was easier to get away with murder when it looks like a dog attack. His thick dark fur blended in well with the shady alleyway.

He was a few feet away from his kill when he heard a whooshing sound from above.

The muscular bully was tossed sideways as a lithe, toned body body slammed him. 

Peter stood still as a younger man entered the scene letting go of his rope he swung down on. His black outfit covered his legs and arms.

He heard the man whisper to the lady to run because of his superior hearing.

“Thank you,” she scrambled up and rushed past Peter without a second glance. 

The dirty man pushed himself up, his vein popping out of his forehead and his face was red with anger.

“Who the fuck are you,” he growled. 

“You’re end,” the mole-speckled boy replied as he twirled in a circle, pulling out a sharp blade and slashing the abusive jerk across the chest before plunging the knife into his shoulder.

The bully huffed loudly as he swung his large fist but the smaller man dodge it easily. 

“No... no. No more hitting.” The vigilant kicked his leg sending the pissed off man onto his back cracking his skull on the pavement.

Peter prowled closer as the scent of blood filled the air from the man’s wounds.

He was memorized as the sharp weapon cut up the man. The man struggled to raise his arms to attack his killer but was held back by an invisible force.

“Enough,” the younger man replied and turned and locked eyes with Peter’s wolf.

“Would you like the privilege of finishing this,” and as he held the pimp’s head to the side, exposing his neck.

The life was slowing slipping away from him and Peter walked up and latched his teeth around the abusive man’s neck and bit down.

He released the man’s body when his heart no longer beat life into him. 

The taste of copper filled his mouth and he was surprised to smell the scent of arousal wafting from his fellow murderer. He never met another who got turned on by this.

“You going to shift for me handsome,” the man ran his bloody hand down Peter’s dark fur.

Within a breath, Peter’s human face was next to the outline of the younger man’s hard cock.

“How did you know i was a shifter,” Peter asked.

The supernatural wasn’t widely known amongst the humans.

“My best friend was bitten when we were in high school. Plus, there are no wolves here. Just werewolves,” the handsome man stood up and offered his redden hand to the wolf.

The born wolf’s stomach rumbled reminding him he skipped lunch.

“My place isn’t far away, wanna come freshen up with me,” the younger man winked.

“We need to get rid of the body first,” Peter pointed to the corpse on the ground.

“Already got it covered,” and pulled out a small bottle and opened it.

A spicy scent tickled Peter’s nose as the other man sprinkled the contents over the man.

“Give it a second,” the younger man took a few step back, pulling Peter with him.

The body began to crackle and smoke before it disintegrated to ashes and with a wave of his hand, his new companion sent a burst of wind to scatter them away.

“Alright, let’s head out…” and laughed at Peter’s shocked expression. “What never met a Spark before?”

##

Stiles crashed into Peter the moment his apartment door slammed shut and wrapped his arms around the wolf.

“It was so hot watching that fucker’s life drain away as you ended his life. I almost came untouched back there,” Stiles tugged at the wolf’s short dark hair and kissing him.

“Hmm, I know. I could smell you. If I wasn’t already hard, I would have been in an instant.” Peter groped the man on the butt earning a moan out of him.

Peter had never thought he’d meet someone with the same sinister hobbies as he had. He had always chosen those who wouldn’t be missed and deserved to die. 

Never an innocent.

He would always go to the nearest bar to find a twink to fuck in the bathroom or local hotel. He never imagined he’d be the one being lead back to be sexed up. 

“We should wash off,” Stiles shimmed out of his pants.

“Can’t you just magic us to us clean up or something,” Peter fluttered his arms about.

“I could, but then we wouldn’t have a reason to cram into the shower and get all wet,” The younger man winked and sucked on his lower lip.

Peter tour off his shoes and socks as his answer.

He wanted to lick his way down the mole-speckled back as he followed his partner into the bathroom. 

Peter gasped when he finally saw the handsome man’s naked chest.

Right over Stiles’ left breast over his soulmark, the same one Peter had over his left pec. It was a circle with starburst pattern within it.

The moment he touched it, he sucked in air as he felt the warmth travel up his arm and directly towards his heart. 

“Oh,” Stiles fall forward and his hand landed over Peter’s mark. “Ohh,” his voice hitched.

“I finally found you,” Peter blinked back happy tears. 

He had given up years ago finding his soulmate. Most found theirs in late teens or early twenties. When he approached his thirtieth birthday he decided he’d never find his. He was convinced himself his soulmate was dead.

“I never thought I’d meet you,” Stiles closed the gap between them, dragging Peter under the shower head. “I couldn’t fathom meeting another person who was like me… let alone finding my soulmate.”

Stiles moved his hands and let them roam over the toned, tanned body of his soulmate with piercing blue eyes. 

“Can the night get any better,” Stiles wondered out loud and the wolf spun him around and pressed him to the wall.

“I do believe it will very soon,” Peter growled into Stiles’ ear as he used his leg to spread the younger man’s apart.

Stiles’ arousal spike as Peter quickly worked his hole open. He trickled precum as he felt Peter’s thick cock push its way into him.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Peter groaned as he braced himself and began to jackhammer roughly into his lover.

Stiles grunted and cried as pleasure overtook him and he shot his load all over the shower wall. 

Peter wasn’t long behind casing his own release into his soulmate. 

##

Peter would have been jealous of Scott if he hadn’t known Stiles was his soulmate. The True Alpha turned out to be affectionate with all his pack members.

Acting as the silent, behind-the-scenes enforcers of the pack they used their kills in their courtship between each other. Something Stiles insisted. “It’s werewolf tradition. I want to be wooed.” 

The corpse still on the floor of the abandoned warehouse. The born wolf had jumped his soulmate even before the body turned cold. Watching his lover torture their latest target with his knives and magic always lead to a quick fuck.

“Will you do the honor of being my husband,” Peter held out the pedophile heart with a ring on it.

“Yes,” Stiles fall to his knees and offered his hand to his wolf. 

“I couldn’t imagine spending my life without you by my side,” Peter slide the ring onto his lover’s finger.

“I can’t wait to live the rest of our lives with you,” Stiles flicked his wrist and they no longer covered in spunk and blood. The corpse withered away to nothing but dust.

“Let’s head to the BBQ at Scott’s. I can’t wait to tell them the news.” 

Peter tossed his arm around his lover’s shoulders and together they walked out of the warehouse to the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked my take on Day 3. 
> 
> I rewrote the beginning and the ending over and over.


End file.
